The present invention relates to a holder adapted to hold a photo, picture or other flat object, on the one hand, and a disc, namely a compact disc or CD and DVD, on the other hand. It particularly relates to a construction of such a holder to securely hold the photo, picture, object or disc without risk that it might fall out of the holder.
There are known flexible material holders for photographs, pictures, objects or CDs, which holders comprise pouches or pockets. Those flexible holders may be on backings, such as pages fastened in an album. Each page holds one holder or a plurality of holders arranged above one another, side-by-side or in other configurations. A known holder on a page is a simple rectangular pouch with four sides, which is secured to the page on three of its sides. On the fourth side, the pouch is open to receive a photo, picture, object or disc. There may be no means, such as a fixture or cover, etc., that could prevent an object in the pouch from falling out. Furthermore, unless the open side of the pouch is shaped to provide access into the pouch, removal of the photo, picture, object or disc from the pouch may be difficult and may require deforming the page to enable the removal. The open side of the pouch may be profiled, e.g. with a depression, to provide access to the object to be removed. But that increases the chance that the object may fall out of the pouch.
It is conventional for the pouch to be comprised of transparent plastic material so that when the photo, picture, object or disc is in the pouch, it can be clearly seen through the front side of the pouch.
If the object in the pouch is a disc, such as a CD or DVD, there should be some means to support the disc so that it does not shift in the pouch or fall out of the pouch and so that if the pouch or the page on which the pouch is disposed is shaken or moved about, a disc will not shake free and will not be displaced in the pouch. Further, there should be easier access for removal of the disc from the pouch.
In one known pouch, an outer sheet is attached to a backing sheet along three sides of the pouch, with an arc-shaped cut across the face of the pouch for enabling insertion of a disc into the pouch and enabling access to the disc. However, that cut in the pouch would extend across a picture or a photo in the pouch.
An alternate known pouch has an outer sheet that is shorter than the normal expected height of the photo, picture or disc in the pouch, giving access to the picture, photo or disc at the open side of the pouch. A flap is also attached to the backing sheet at that height above the bottom of the pouch to which a picture or photo would normally extend or to which the top of the disc would extend. That flap is so secured to the backing sheet that the upper edge of the photo, picture or disc may be positioned under the flap to prevent the photo, picture or disc from falling out of or being easily removed from the pouch, until the flap is lifted giving access to the top of the object therein. However, this flap does not prevent the disc from shifting and does not fully support the disc against shifting.
It is known to provide a small arcuate recess in the bottom side of the pouch having the radius of a disc to be held in the pouch, and the edge of the disc is received in the recess. But nothing holds the top edge of the disc and it may fall out of the recess or shift around undesirably.